


The Unknown Biker

by emilythenymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biker AU, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, No miraculous AU, They wear helmets/masks to conceal their identities, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythenymph/pseuds/emilythenymph
Summary: Adrien loves motorcycles, but after a motorcycle incident killed his mom, his father has forbidden him to ride.  In order to keep doing what he loves, he must ride as the mysterious Chat Noir in the Miraculous Biker Gang.One fateful day, his life goes crazy, all because of a masked girl on a black and red bike.NOTE: This was started before all the Miraculous reveals, so this will be a bit non-canon concerning that! Enjoy!)(UPDATED: I went back and rewrote everything, so it should be much cooler now. Hope you enjoy!)





	1. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Biker Gang is Introduced

The smell of oil and gasoline were the best things Adrien had ever smelled. He loved the roar of the motors and gleam of the chrome. He loved the feeling of the air rushing over him when he sped down an empty road.

But, he couldn't experience it again.

At least, not as Adrien.

Some of Adrien’s fondest memories were riding on the back of his mom’s motorcycle, hearing her laugh carry above the roaring winds that ruffled their hair, and feeling the pure feeling of safety as he held onto her waist. He remembers hearing the news of his mother’s death, and the strike of pain as his father destroyed his mother’s bike.  
His father was emotionally cold and distant after his mother had died in the accident. Gabriel never told him what had exactly happened, except he made it clear he despised motorcycles.

He had forbidden his son to ever ride again.

Therefore, Adrien created his secret identity.

Before the "accident", his mother would always take him to the motorcycle dealer and repair shop in small cove away from the city. There, he met his current best friend, Nino. Nino's father had owned the place, and they shared the love of motorcycles. After the death of Adrien’s  
mother, Nino’s father invited Adrien to the shop. There, it was revealed that his mother had been  
the leader of the famous Miraculous Gang. This was a gang who drove masked, with awe-inspiring bikes, and engines that rumbled the ground.The gang didn’t know each other’s  
identities until the person had died. Mourning over the loss of their leader, the group disbanded. 

6 years later, Adrien and Nino decided to reunite the Miraculous gang.

By this time, Nino's parents sadly had passed away, so Nino lived there with his aunt, but she was never around, so he ran the shop.  
After a year, they had gathered fellow teens by recruiting descendants of the original gang. They had become more known to the streets of Paris, but they weren’t the only ones now, which made rivalries clear.

So here Adrien was, freshly 17, and ready to rumble.

Nino allowed the gang to store their babies in his shop, so people wouldn't recognize the bike. Adrien walked up to the small shop and swung open the door to where the front desk was.  
Seeing as Nino, wasn't there, he grabbed two sodas from the mini fridge under the desk.  
Adrien strode through the door where he saw his friend working on a exotic looking bike. He  
recognized it as Le Paon's bike, a crazy friend of his.

_Or more like a friend of Chat Noir’s. ___

___"Oh, hey dude. Wassup?" Nino said while continuing to fight with a pesky loose bolt._  
"Nothing much. Had to escape from Dad again. How bout you?"  
"Paon wanted his bike to have a tune up. He knows how to do it, so I don't get why he doesn’t do it."  
Adrien rolled his eyes.  
"We both know why. He's lazy, and likes to brag about his "spotless" bike gear."  
Nino sat up, wiped his brow, and chugged the offered soda happily.  
“Oh, by the way," Nino said after finishing the soda. "Someone called yesterday. Wants to join our gang. A girl. She calls herself Ladybug.” 

__The Miraculous Gang was inclusive of everybody, regardless of gender or no gender at all. Most of the bikers had double names, so it was unusual._ _

___"Ladybug?" Adrien said with amusement._  
"Hey, don't laugh. By what I could tell over the phone, she could beat you up."  
"I wasn't laughing, it just sounded a little different from the rest of us. Very feminine."  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, if you want to meet her, she's bringing her bike in tomorrow, with uniform."  
“Alright then, I'll stay the night in the guest room here so I won't miss her. I am the leader after all."  
“Whatever you say dude."  
Nino smirked and Adrien wanted to question him, but he left too quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Greeting

Adrien combed his fingers through his hair.

_Why can't I just pick a jacket and go?_

Frustrated, he went through his gear and finally decided on a simple black leather vest. Slipping on his gloves and mask, Adrien walked over to the nightstand and slid on a plain silver ring.Looking down at it, he sighed. The charm had belonged to his mother. It was supposed to keep you safe when you ride, she had said. 

_Funny, the one time she didn't wear it...._

Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_This isn't a time for that. Today's a day where I have to take charge. Be the alpha!_

 

_…_

Funny how things can go so different than what you expect.

 

Walking down the stairs to the shop, he greeted Nino, who had already put on his mask, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Walking back to the storage, he sipped his drink while mindlessly undoing the lock. He walked in and set his mug on a small table, and walked over to where his helmet and bike were waiting.

His helmet was a shiny black with a tinted visor, and two small cat ears were on the top, tilted back, just a little, to lower air resistance. Adrien placed it on the table next to his coffee.

He gazed at his beauty of a bike. Simple build, except for the advanced sound upgrades he added. A large neon green paw was airbrushed over the fuel tank. Chrome was spread

throughout the bike, but still was mostly black. He mounted his bike and started the engine. It roared with power.

_Ahhhhh.... I love that sound._

 

He shifted gears and his bike purred as he rode it outside.

 

 

Parking it in front of the garage where they had their meetings every week, he went back and grabbed his helmet. Nino joined him outside with his army green bike, with gold accents here and there, and his turtle shell patterned seat. His helmet was just a simple green, with a thin gold stripe down the very middle. Adrien and Nino chatted casually a little about different touches and accents they may add to seats and pipes. He turned his head when he heard a loud sound coming down the driveway.

 

Adrien almost fainted.

 

   "Dude? Dude.... DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Adrien entered back into reality when Nino snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he walked up to where the new girl had parked. She got off the bike and took off her helmet. She shook her head to loosen her hair, and the dark navy locks fell around her face. When she got up, Adrien could see her full outfit.

She wore a maroon jacket with black accents, and 5 black dots covered her back, similar to a ladybug’s back. Her helmet was just a plain black, with two red stripes going down the sides,and a flip down visor. She matched her jacket with black leather pants and dark red boots. The mask was a simple maroon with the same pattern as the back of her jacket, and matched with her fingerless gloves.

 

   "Hello! Chat Noir, isn't it?”

Adrien stuck out his hand to shake hers and said, 

   "Then you must be Ladybug, I presume?"

   "Correct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for such a long hiatus! I'll update soon!


	3. He's Late. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof.

The trio held a casual conversation as they strolled into the garage.Chat offered Ladybug a drink, and she gladly accepted the ice cold soda. She had opted to hang her jacket on her handlebars, and this revealed the tight pink tank she was wearing underneath. She and Chat continued to talk about nothing in peculiar as they waited for the gang to arrive. Ladybug introduced herself to each member as they came, getting along amazingly with everyone. She seemed to become instant best friends with Rena Rouge. While those two were chatting, Chat watched the clock and sighed. Eventually, all members except one had arrived. He decided to start the meeting anyway. He clapped and motioned to go to the adjoining room. They all flopped down into beanbags, of course, matching their colors(because why not? Adrien was one of the most extra people ever, and goshdarnit if everything didn't coordinate). He had gotten a dark red beanbag and placed it next to him for Ladybug. The nine beanbags were sat in a big circle in the middle of the room. Chat tried to ignore the empty cyan and grey beanbag sitting on the other side of Ladybug. A few displays were placed on the wall, a big desk underneath. A map of France was currently displayed, with routes highlighted and little marks placed here and there.Adrien cleared his throat and everyone’s attention went to him.

   “Welcome back everyone! Today, we are here to initiate a possible member.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Exams are really soon but when they are over, the updates will be more consistent and longer, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any grammar mistakes, please tell me! I love construtive criticism!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment so I can know you liked it!


End file.
